Latches for swinging barriers, such as gates and doors, generally provide security and safety. Some latches, however, fail to close properly because the latch mechanism is resistant to closing. For example, if a gate is gently swung towards a closed position, the gate may not have enough momentum to work the latch mechanism causing latching failure. In some circumstances the latch jams up or sticks.